Concurso de Miss!
by tres.amigas.xd
Summary: Um concurso para ver quem é o mais bonito do Univer Naruto!
1. Chapter 4

No estúdio 7 :

Locutor: E agora senhoras e Senhores, nossa querida queridíssima (?) Báh!

Báh entra vestindo um tubinho preto ( muito lindo)

Báh: Bom Dia Word! (?) Estamos aqui para mais um programa: "Os seus, os meus, os nossos Bonitões!". No programa de hoje, teremos o especial de Natal! E com um grande presente!

Platéia: Ehhh! \o/

Báh: Bom gente, a partir de agora vai começar o concurso de beleza do Universo Naruto. Aonde quem manda é você!Para começar vou chamar meus ajudantes, pode entrar Line, Luh, Kabuto e claro Gaara!

Line, Luh, Kabuto e Gaara entram

Báh:Bom a Line e a Luh são minhas ajudantes de produção!

Line e Luh: Oi! n_n

Platéia:Ehhh!

Báh: O Kabuto vai explicar as regras do concurso.

Kabuto:#arruma o óculos fazendo eles brilharem#

Kabuketes (?): Ahhh!Lindo!

Orochimaru: # aparece na cortina# Tira os zóio por que ele é meu!

Báh: Ç.ç Continuando... E o Gaara está aqui, por que... bom vocês sabem né, se o Gaara participasse ia ser o ganhador, e como aqui ninguém quer perder tão fácil, ele é **MEU**ajudante particular! :D

Outros participantes: Uhhh!

Gaararetes (?):Bonito, tesão, lindo e gostosão!

Báh: TIRA OS ZÓIO POR QUE ELE É **MEU**!

Line: Kabuto pode começar a explicar # arrasta Báh para a sala de produção#

Luh:Xau!n_n

Line, Báh, Luh e Gaara vão para a sala de produção.

Kabuto: # arruma os óculos, novamente, fazendo eles brilharem#. Bom, o concurso será dividido em 3 etapas, a 1ª será o desfile de roupa normal.

Báh:# grita da sala da produção# Mas pode rolar um stripper!

Kabuto:Exatamente! A 2ª etapa é o desfile só de roupas de banho!

Báh:# grita, de novo da sala de produção# Sem stripper!

Kabuto: Exatamente!E a 3ª e ultima etapa é o desfile de fantasia!

Báh: # aparece do nada# A Kabuto essa parte eu explico! È que assim, quem nunca sonho em vê o Sasuke, por exemplo, vestido de mecânico, todo suado!

Sasukete: Ahhh! # desmaia#

Báh: Então é isso, eles iram realizar suas fantasias sexuais!

Competidores: What? O.o

Platéia:Ehhhhh! \o/

Báh: Continue Kabuto.# sai e volta para a sala da produção#

Kabuto: Bom vamos aos prêmios: Os quatro primeiros iram fazer uma dancinha para vocês!

Competidores: What? O.o

Kabuto: O terceiro lugar ganhará uma viagem com a Sakura!

Sakura:# da um tchauzinho# Oi!

Competidores: Éca!

Kabuto: O segundo lugar ganhará uma viagem com a Ino!

Ino:# da um tchauzinho# Oi!

Competidores: O.o

Kabuto: E o primeiro lugar, ganhará um super, hiper, mega viagem, com acompanhante que quiser para a Orochilândia!

Orochimaru:# Entra pulando igual uma gazela# Nos poderemos ir juntinhos no carrossel!

_**Na sala de produção...**_

Todos olham feio para a Báh.

Báh:# se escondendo atrás do amendoim (?) do Gaara# è que ele é nosso patrocinador!

_**Voltando ao palco...**_

Kabuto: E depois dos comerciais o desfile começará!Com nosso querido apresentador!Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: # Dá um tchauzinho#

_**Comerciais**_

Aparece três Teletubbies

Locutor: Os Teletubbies dizem Oi!

Teletubbies: Oi!

Locutor: Não percam, depois do concurso de beleza, maratona Teletubbies!

_**Fim dos comerciais**_

_**Nos bastidores...**_

Neji: Saco eu vou perde a Maratona Teletubbies # e dá um soco na parede#

Sasuke: What? O.o

* * *

Ohh...1ª tentativa de comédia...

eu acho comedia, mas ai é com vocês!

E bom eu sei que a Yze-Chan tamebm fez uma fic de concurso de beleza...

Inclusive foi o que me deu a ideia, mas tah bem diferente né!

Então reviews é uma coisa feliz!E titio oro não vai aparece do seu lado se vc deixar uma....

agora se não deixar....

ninguem garante!


	2. Chapter 5

_**No palco...**_

Produtor: No ar em...3...2...1...GRAVANDO!

Orochimaru: Olá queridos!Voltamos!E agora com vocês vamos começar esse M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O .Kabuto traga para mim a caixa cheia de bolinhas para sorteamos o primeiro.

Orochimaru:# enfia a mão nas bolas (sem malicia) e tira uma bolinha com o numero 14#

Orochimaru: Numero 14

Competidores: #olham suas bolas#

Orochimaru: 14?

Competidores: #Silencio#

Orochimaru: 14?Produção cadê o 14?

Báh:# grita da sala de produção# CARA* É O PO* DO HIDAN!VAI LOGO!SENÃO EU VOU DAR UM PA* NA MER* DA BOS* DA TUA CARA!

Hidan:Olha eu só não respondo a altura...

Báh: POR QUE SE FOSSE FIZER ISSO QUEM VAI SE FU* É VOCÊ!#cara de psicopata com uma faca na mão#

Hidan: Exatamente!

Começa a tocar _Kate Bush-Wuthering Height_

_**Na sala de produção**_

Báh:# tentando cantar essa musica# Adoro essa musica!

Gaara:#aperta um botão e a musica muda para _Bad Boy Cascada _#

_**No palco...**_

Hidan ouve Bad Boy e começa a desfilar!

Hidaketes:Ahhh!

Hidan:#Dá uma piscadinha _muy _sexy#

Hidan começa a tirara aquele sobretudo da Akatsuki, a blusinha de baixo, a calça...Até ficar só de cueca.

Hidan bota a mão na cueca e faz menção de tirar

Báh:# sai correndo da sala de produção#Tirem as crianças da sala!

_**Câmera lenta on**_

Hidan:# abaixando a cueca#

Báh:# correndo para impedir#

Hidaketes:#ansiosas para ver...#

Hidan:# abaixando a cueca#

Báh:# correndo para impedir#

_**Câmera lenta off**_

Hidan:#tira completamente a cueca# ; D

Platéia: O.o

Competidores: O.o

Báh: ¬¬' Outra cueca!

Hidan estava com outra cueca escrita _Surpraise!_

Orochimaru: Amei a cueca!Ande você comprou!Não que eu use, prefiro calcinhas... Mas é para o Kabuto!

Kabuto: What?

Orochimaru: Vai ao meu camarim depois e me dá o endereço, quem sabe eu não te recompenso por isso!# sorrio HIPER malicioso#

Hidan: VOLTE PARA O MAR, OFERENDA!

Báh: Orochimaru enfia logo a mão nas bolas e vê quem vai ser o próximo.

Orochimaru: Com muito prazer!# Orochimaru enfia a mão nas bolas e tira mais uma# 2!

Deidara: Ah! Sou eu!# e correu para o começo da passarela# Posso pedir a musica?

Báh: Com tanto que não seja Xuxa.# cara de desanimo# Eu vou voltar lá para a sala da produção# e sai #

Deidara: Não, quem gosta de Xuxa é o Tobi...

Tobi:# aparece do nada com seu mp3# Lua de cristal, nova de paixão faz a minha vida cheia de emoção!

Deidara: Eu gostaria de pedir...

Kabuto: Não vai pedir nada, desfila e vai embora!

Voz de Locutor da seção da seção da tarde:E o desfile passou sem grandes ocorrê conferir os eliminados!

* * *

Ohhh... mais um capitulo!

Sim eu incurtei o desfile,,,, mas eu tava sem idéia!

Então perdão!

E por causa da merda do simulado da escola!

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 6

Orochimaru:Báh será que você poderia trazer o envelope com o nome dos que passaram para a segunda fase?

Silencio

Orochimaru: Báh?

Silencio

Hidan: Cadê a por* da autora dessa mer* que não aparece?!

Báh: # sai ela e o Gaara de trás da cortina, tudo amassado, cabelo bagunçado# Ahr.. Desculpa pela demora, é que você sabe né?!O amendoim do Gaara é **BEM** grande!

Orochimaru: # entrega um papel para o Gaara# Entrada VIP para a Orochilandia!

Gaara: Legal¬¬'# e joga o papel para trás#

Báh: Bom vamos lá! Os classificados para a próxima etapa são...

Suspense

Báh: Depois dos comerciais!

_**Comerciais.**_

Sasuke:# Vestido de Guto ( o ajudante da Xuxa)# Vamos brincar!

Kabuto: # Vestido de Xuxinha# Oh, Oh, Oh,Oh!

Sasuke:# Vestido de Guto ( o ajudante da Xuxa)#Vamos Cantar!

Kabuto: # Vestido de Xuxinha# Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!

Orochimaru: # vestido de Xuxa# Vamos nos divertir!Venha para a Orochilândia você também!

_**Fim dos comerciais**_

Kabuto: Ah! Eu fiquei uma graça de Xuxinha!

Hidan e Báh: VOLTE PARA O MAR, OFERENDA!

Báh: Vamos lá!Quem passou para a segunda fase foi: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Kankurou... Lee?Nossa que mal gosto!

Lee: Gai sensei eu to na TV!

Báh: Continuando... Sasori, Deidara,Hidan, Itachi e ... oh mie godí!O TOBI PASSO!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Orochimaru: Em todos os sentidos!

Tobi: What? O.o

Báh: Sem pedofilia, please, isso é um programa família!

Line e Luh: IMAGINA SE NÃO FOSSE!

Báh: Já iam tah trepando no meio da passarela!

Sasuke: # Paga na mão do naruto# Pode?

Platéia:O.o

Báh: Pedofilia, Yaoi... o que mais vai ter?

Tobi:Tobi com pode desfilar pelado?

Báh:NÃO!

Orochimaru: Vamos para o desfile de roupa de banho!

Trim...Trim...Trim...(telefone)

Báh:Ohh! # cara falsa de surpresa# Parece que nossos telespectadores querem falar conosco!

Orochimaru: Alô?

Telespectador: Alô!

Orochimaru: Oi querida fã, tudo bem?Qual sua duvida?

Telespectador: O moço?É da pizzaria?

Todos: O.o

Telespectador: Zuera!

Todos: ¬¬'

Telespectador: É que eu queria saber, porque que vai ter um desfile desses gostosos, maravilhosos, fabulosos... ahh onde que eu tava mesmo?

Báh:¬¬' Na parte de por que vai ter um desfile.

Telespectador: Ahh...è que vai ter um desfile deles de roupa de banho se eles já fizeram um stripper quase total?

Báh:è mesmo...Bom já que é assim, desfile de roupas de banho:CANCELADO.

Line e Luh: Desfile de fantasias!

Báh:Exatamente!

* * *

Bom...

MAS UM CAPITULO!

e sim eu tirei um desfile, mais agora a coisa começa a fica boa!

muitas fantasias viram....MUAHAHAH

Aguardem.....


End file.
